


So, you finally remembered me

by Crimson_Cackle



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wild (Linked Universe) needs to treat his friends better, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Cackle/pseuds/Crimson_Cackle
Summary: Alli was a friend of Link. Except he hadn't visited her in years and then he disappeared.
Relationships: Link & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	So, you finally remembered me

Alli had known Link for a while now. She remembered when he first arrived at her cabin in the woods. He was bleeding from multiple wounds and on death’s door. She patched him up and avoided looking at the scars that snaked in his body. Pax was sixteen and an assassin sort of person. She was a Shekiah descendant and was good at using teleportation magic and transformation magic which she had learned when she was a small child.

She was fairly good at fighting monsters when they strayed to close to the cabin. After she had woke Link up and convinced him she wasn’t a threat and learned his name. They became friends and he would visit sometimes and they’d talk over tea.S he supported him when he was worried about saving Zelda and when he had nightmares anytime he was over. Then she watched from the top of her cabin and watched as the calamity fell and Hyrule was free. 

And right now she was currently in the trees clad in black. She pulled a knife off from her belt and aimed. With a quick fluid motion a monster yelled in pain as it died in a flash of smoke. It’s spoils left behind. The other bokoblins looked in her directions. She pulled a broad sword from a sheath on her back. The black metal glinted in the sun. She rushed forwards and sliced the monsters in front of her. She had pulled her shield off her back and was dealing damage with her sword with her shield was dealt damage. And with a sickening crack her shield broke along with her arm. 

She bared her teeth as the last monster did some sickening grin. It was silver too. She pulled three more knifes from her back pocket and released them having them hit their target. One in the stomach, one in the heart, one between the eyes. She picked up the gems the monsters left behind. After gathering the spoils she made a splint and made her way back to her cabin. After unlocking the door and stepping in she looked at something called the traveler’s medallion. Something Link had put there before he left to fight the Calamity. 

He had said it was something that meant anytime he wanted he could come visit her. But that was over a year ago. Link hadn’t come to see her in forever. She bandages some cuts and bruises. “I’ll hunt down some healing herbs tomorrow.” She muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. After settling down in her bed that was somewhat comfortable. She woke up with the sun. After picking an apple off the counter she made her way to the door. 

She heard the clatter of hooves on the road outside of her cabin. She opened the door to be visited by a beautiful mare and an equally beautiful princess. “Um, oh hello. You wouldn’t happen to know where Link is would you?” She asked.

“Um, the last time I saw him was around a year ago. Why?” Alli tilted her head. Princess Zelda just sighed defeated. "Link has disappeared and I've checked everywhere. All his favorite places like his house and Zora's domain. But he wasn't at his house and no one has seen him. He talked about you once or twice so I thought there might be a chance he was here I guess I was wrong." She explained.

"Oh, it's alright. If you don't mind me asking, now that Link's gone who is traveling with you and what happened to the Master sword?" Alli asked. "That's just it, he left the master sword here." Princess Zelda informed her. She pulled the sheath off from the back of her horse. Alli's hand went through her hair. 

"Well you didn't answer my first question but come in we'll discuss this over tea. Is silent princess tea OK?" Princess Zelda nodded and followed Alli into the cabin. After Alli put down the kettle and a few cups on her table. "I would actually like you to travel with me. Link said you were a powerful warrior and I need someone to travel with me." Alli sighed and seemed to think and her hand went up to her hair automatically. 

"Alright I'll do it but once Link returns, he's back in charge. After I spear him like a fish." Alli put her hand across the table for a hand shake. Zelda extended her own and they gripped in a firm handshake.

* * *

**A few months later...**

Alli grinned as she walked through the bushes, her face splattered with blood and her hair tangled with leaves and twigs. Zelda looked startled as she stumbled onto the ground at Zelda's feet. "You look like a mess, Sheik. Get on your feet." 'Sheik' groaned as she got up. Sheik looked like the ones that were mentioned throughout history. She had silver hair peaking out from her head scarf. Using transformation magic the spell was pretty easy.

"Alright where to next?" Alli cracked her back. "Well I actually need you to go to Zora Domain to bring this letter to the King Dorephan." Princess Zelda handed her the letter and turned back to what she was doing. "Alright, stay safe princess." Alli walked over to her horse. A cream colored male with a pretty white mane and ocean blue eyes. His name was Peaches. The master sword in her sheath. 

She gave the Princess a small nod before spurring up her horse. She steered it towards the road. She hummed and waved to the travelers she saw on the road passing her. More people ad been traveling since the defeat of the Calamity. The Yiga's numbers had dwindled down and weren't that difficult. Blood moons still happened put not as frequently as they normally did. She spurred her horse to go faster. From where she and Zelda were they were around Central Hyrule so after she put Peaches in Wetland stables the rest would be continued on foot. 

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Thank you." Alli bowed slightly in thank before she turned to leave. Then she started to sprint once she was out of sight from the stable. She wanted to get to Zora's domain quickly. She ran into very few enemies on the way but easily got rid of them. She slowed her pace to a walk while panting only to have lighting arrows lodge themselves into her back. She yelped in pain as her sword and shield were sent feet away from her. 

She tried to prop herself up on one arm only to be met with a tingling sensation in her whole body. "Oh great." There was a growling noise next to her. And the sound of ripping flesh. She bit her lip and swallowed back the disgusting feeling in her throat. When she finally was able to lift her head. A black giant wolf was standing above her with what looked like a smile. "Wolfie, I thought Link said you disappeared years ago." She managed to grumble. 

Wolfie helped prop herself up. "Thanks for taking care of that. Just give me a sec and I'll be okay." She muttered sleepily leaning against the giant wolf. "I'll only have a tiny nap." She let herself become one with darkness. When she woke up hours later, she was sleeping against Wolfie, a blanket over her and her shield plus sword next to her. he soft embers of a fire a few feet away from her. The arrows had been removed from her back and were bandaged and felt better. Although she was still in her Sheik disguise.

"Wha- who did all this?" Wolfie just gave a grin. "Thanks, I have to go to Zora's Domain and deliver something for Zelda." She stood up but the world started to spin and she started to fall over and landed on something soft. "Maybe you should join me." Alli gave him a small smile as her supported her side. She picked up her sword and shield and gripped Wolfie's fur as the two walked forwards.

Wolfie listened as she rambled on about her favorite sights of Hyrule and woofed every so often. After a few hours she was able to walk on her own. Wolfie still stock close to her side. When the two finally arrived at Zora's Domain she thanked Wolfie. And went to go talk to the king. "Thank you for your help Sheik. Would you like anything in return?" Sheik shook her head for no. She waved goodbye as she walked out. Wolfie was gone and she shrugged, he had done that often. She would have to return to the Princess as soon as possible. 

She waved to the Zora as she started to leave. As she was leaving she noticed a group of men walking over the hill. There seemed to be about nine of them. As she walked past them her eyes met with the one in the front. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and the sheikah slate in his hands. She just continued to walk forwards as the group continued to walk. _Link finally decided to show up. Luckily I changed swords. I must report this to Zelda._ She put her hands together and she disappeared.

* * *

"Zelda, you'll never guess who I saw at Zora's Domain." She burst into the room. "Sheik you look like a mess. But who did you see?" Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. "Link!" She exclaimed excitably. "He was traveling with eight others." Zelda pursed his lips and seemed to think. "Follow them. Make sure Link isn't under some spell or something. Effective immediately." Alli bowed and turned to leave. 

She spent the next few days trying to track and catch up with them. Finally she caught up with them. They were leaving Zora's domain and stopped near wetland stable. They were still about a day away. She watched from the trees. "Wild this stew is good. Where did you learn to make it?" A man with a blue scarf asked. 

"My friend Alli taught it to me." _Wild must be Link. What's the reason behind the nicknames?_ "Are we gonna meet this friend of yours?" Scarf man asked.

"I don't know. I think she'd be really mad at me, Warriors." Link chuckled nervously. Alli raised an eyebrow at the nicknames. "Well why is she mad at you, cub?" A man with a wolf pelt asked. _Another nickname, what's going on?"_ Alli's eyes narrowed. "Um, I haven't seen her in a year or two. I don't think she'd be happy." He said sheepishly. 

"Well while were here you might want to make it up to her. And she might know where the Master Sword is." A man with a scar over his eye suggested. "Well her house is about a week's trek from here. So we could get horses from the Wetland Stable and go. That would shorten the journey to about five days." Link said. _I should report this to Zelda._ She turned and with one last look she disappeared from the trees. 

It was dangerous at night, everyone knew that. As she rushed down the road a boney hand shot out from the ground and grabbed her ankle. She stopped and kicked the hand back. More bodies raised themselves out from the ground. She growled and pulled her sword from her sheath and immediately started to destroy bones. Flips and twirl. Carefully calculated jabs and strikes were added. 

By the time she was done even more monsters had risen in front of her. She was panting and few scratches were bleeding. "Oh it is on." She growled. She slashed and jabbed at the never ending wave of monsters in front of her. Arrows in her biceps and shins. A dagger staining her shirt red. It was lodged in between her ribs. She was panting and struggling to hold her sword and shield. It was blissful when the sun hit her back and warmed her from the cold night. 

The sun was half way to the middle of the sky by the time she appeared at Wetland stable. She waved away worried travelers. "Deliver this to the princess." She pulled a letter from her pocket and placed it on the counter of the stable. Before forming a hand sign and disappearing in a whirl of wind. She appeared at her house. She fell to her knees which hurt because of the arrows. She crawled to her door as her vision blurred.

She opened it and stumbled to her table. The transformation spell fading. Pulling back a chair and sitting in it. "Dear Hylia this hurts." She groaned. And she got to work, she pulled arrows out of her biceps and bit back screams. A needle and thread were pulled from a drawer and put to work. After rolling out bandages and wrapping her wounds, she was ready for a nap. 

She tripped on her way to the bed. She managed to pull herself under the covers before she fell to the darkest.

* * *

The next few days were spent preparing her cabin for visitors. The Master Sword was under the board under her bed. She had gathered ingredients. After a few days Alli pulled out the stitches. After emptying her trashcan and sweeping the floor. She brushed her hair, swept the doorstep, and changed her bandages. She finally looked in the mirror. In a tank top and shorts she could almost see her whole body. 

Scars littered her body. Multiple on her arms and legs. A large explosion like scar on her chest from a rouge guardian. An x like mark on the bridge of her nose. She smiled at her reflection. A chip in her ear from when she first met Link. Her hair silver and short in an undercut. This was her, the protector of Hyrule who wasn't chosen. Someone who had stepped up when the Chosen one had left on some quest. 

She changed into something more suited for battle. She was going to make Link pay and in a few hours she heard the clomp of hooves.

* * *

**Wild's POV**

To be honest Wild was nervous. Alli was going to be mad at him for not showing up and then disappearing. Twilight put a hand on his shoulder. They were traveling in horses. Time was on Epona which he had asked to ride her. Twilight was on another horse which was dubbed Brownie. Legend, Hyrule, and Wind were all on his giant horse Sunset. Four and Warriors were also sharing a horse. A gray and white male horse called Snowflake. And last was Sky on Feather, a horse than looked pink at the right angle. 

The group had been traveling for a few days now. And he was growing worried on how Alli was going to act. She was going to be mad that was for sure. But she would also be worried and happy. Worried for his well being and happy to see him. And after when the sun was near the horizon by the time they arrived to her cabin. Everyone hopped off their horses and gathered at the door. 

"I hope you're ready to make it up to this friend of yours." Time said, crossing his arms. Wild inhaled and raised his fist to knock on the door. Alli opened the door.


End file.
